erpgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkeeper Behavior
This contains information about the Shopkeeper Actor Behavior. Use the inspector in the scene in which your shopkeeper is placed to do all of your editing. Shopkeeper This behavior is to be added to any NPCs you wish to use as a shopkeeper. There are numerous options that are available for this actor, which I will now go over. Shop Items The format for adding items to the shop is as follows: Type, Item ID. The Type can be "Item", "Weapon", or "Armor" (and yes, CASE DOES MATTER!!!!). The Item ID is, of course, the database id of the item or you can type in the item's name if you prefer (and when I say Item, I of course mean Item, Weapon, or Armor). Buy Only and Sell Only For those of you who are unfamiliar with these options, I will explain them here. Buy Only: By checking this box, you are creating a shop that the player can only BUY items from; They wont be able to sell anything to the NPC. Sell Only: By checking this box, you are creating a shop that the player can only sell items to; They wont be able to buy anything. Buy Only and Sell Only: If, for whatever reason, you have both of these checked, then a shop is opened with both the buy and sell options enabled (the same as if you didn't check either box.) Again, please note that neither of these boxes have to be checked to open a normal shop (as shown in the Test Scene). Display Dialog If this box is checked, then when the player interacts with the NPC, the NPC will display a dialog. For our behavior we made the Deluxe Dialog Box the custom block that we used, as it covers every possible option that you could want. (We also actually recommend just using it instead of any of the other dialog boxes). Dialog To Display If you are using the Display Dialog option, this is where you input the dialog you wish to use. This will either accept the ID of a dialog from the ERC Database, or you can manually enter whatever you wish to display with your dialog box. Information on manually entering in dialog can be found here. Distance From How many pixels from the shopkeeper the player has to be to engage in a dialog. Use Rates This is for customizing your NPCs, if you want to offer different rates on items. The buying rate controls how much the item costs. If you don't use this feature, buying prices are whatever you entered in the database and the selling price of an item is 1/3 of that same price. A buying rate of 100 is normal price (aka whatever you entered in the database for price), 150 would be 50% more than the normal cost. A selling rate of 100 is the normal price entered in the database, 150 would be 50% more than the price entered in the database, and 50 would be 1/2 the price. You can enter other numbers, too, these ones are just examples.